cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Keegan Connor Tracy
Keegan Connor Tracy (1971 - ) Film Deaths *''Blackwoods'' (2002) [Dawn/Molly]: Hit by a car driven by a drunken Patrick Muldoon. (Thanks to Gary) *''Final Destination 2'' (2003) [Kat]: Impaled through the back of the head when a firefighter accidentally sets off her car's airbag, driving her head back onto a pipe that had narrowly missed her in the initial car accident. (Tracy is also killed in a car crash during A.J. Cook's premonition, but A.J. managed to prevent it.) (Thanks to Germboygel) *''The Net 2.0'' (2006) [Z.Z. Jackson]: Stabbed in the chest with a knife. (Thanks to Richard) *''Smokin' Aces 2: Assassin's Ball ''(2010) [Vicky Salerno]: Shot to death by Martha Higareda. Television Deaths *''Seven Days: Parker.com (1999) '[Claire]: Playing the virtual avatar of a supercomputer, she ceases to exist when her program is deleted - visualized by her avatar regressing into the form of Lindze Letterman, and then into infancy, before finally vanishing in Jonathan LaPagia's arms. *Supernatural: The Usual Suspects (2006)' [''Karen Giles]: Throat slit (off-screen); her body is shown afterwards when Jensen Ackles discovers her. (Thanks to HL) * Cooking Mama World Attack Of Kendall (2011 Animated)Takuya Crushed after being run over. *''Bates Motel: Midnight'' (2013) [Miss Watson]: Throat slit (off-screen) by Freddie Highmore in her bedroom, after Freddie has a hallucination of his mother (Vera Farmiga) instructing him to do so. Her body is shown afterwards lying on the floor. (Thanks to Tim and PortsGuy) *''Once Upon a Time: The New Neverland[[Once Upon a Time (2011 series)| '(2013)]] [Blue Fairy/Mother Superior]: Killed by a flying shadow. (She comes back to life in the next episode.) *Morning Show Mysteries: Death by Design (2019) '[''Marian Robbins/Jasmine Tywell]: Played dual roles as twin sisters; "Jasmine" is strangled to death by Kimberley Sustad; "Marian" survives Kimberley's attempt and helps Holly Robinson Peete capture her. *'[https://cinemorgue.fandom.com/wiki/Supernatural_(2005_series) ''Supernatural: Golden Times (2019)]' [''Character name unknown]: Bleeds from her mouth and both eyes after Jared Padalecki forcefully shoves a hex bag down into her mouth. Gallery Blaire Watson.png|Keegan Connor Tracy in Bates Motel: Midnight keeganconnortracysupernatural2.jpg|Keegan Connor Tracy in Supernatural: The Usual Suspects Keegan Connor Tracy - Supernatural1506.JPG|Keegan Connor Tracy's death in "Supernatural: Golden Times" Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1971 Births Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Voice Actors Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in David R. Ellis Movies Category:People who died in the Supernaturalverse Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Once Upon a Time cast members Category:Battlestar Galactica Cast Members Category:Supernatural cast members Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Seven Days Cast Members Category:Motive Cast Members Category:People murdered by Death Category:People murdered by Norman Bates Category:Bates Motel Cast Members Category:People who died in Bates Motel Category:Descendants Cast Members